Nightmares & Confessions
by broken-butterfliesx
Summary: "I was eating a bowl of cereal, I heard this whimper and next thing you know, you're whimpering in your sleep. I assumed you were having a nightmare." Brandon finds Callie having a nightmare, will she let him in?


**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new fanfiction, only this time it's about the abc family show: _The Fosters. _It's a really good show and I just love the relartionship between Brandon & Callie (even though I perfer the brother/sister relationship). And I was bored at night and decided to do a fanfiction between them. Since it's still so new to me, I really hope i'm still in character.. haha.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this short little one-shot. And I welcome any reviews/constructive critisim.**

**And because there isn't a spot for the Fosters yet, I decided to post it in general.**

* * *

**nightmares & confessions**

"Hey Brandon," Lena whispers while she is gathering her things, "make sure all the kids stay in bed, alright?"

Brandon just nods his head while getting a bowl of cereal. All his siblings (including the foster ones) were all in bed doing various things. He hopes that they stay in bed and don't give him any trouble; because honestly, he just wants to eat his bowl of cereal and listen to some music and maybe practice some.

He continues eating his bowl of cereal when he hears a whimper coming from the living room. Being the oldest sibling, he goes investigates it.

He finally realizes that it's where Callie sleeps and he sees her whimpering and turning in her sleep. He's pretty sure she's having a nightmare, but he doesn't know what to do.

He tries to remember back to when he saw a movie or something that dealt with this, but he couldn't. So being the guy that he is, he gently gets down on his knees and touches Callie's shoulder and gently whispers in her ear, "It's just a bad dream. You're safe."

That touch causes her to recoil and eventually start having tears in her eyes. He is clueless on what to do, but doesn't want to bother his mothers. So he tries again, only this time not touching her.

"Callie? It's Brandon. You're safe. You're at home, not wherever you're dreaming of." he really hopes he gets to her. Because even though he's only known her for a short time, he already feels this brotherly connection towards her; like a need to protect her from everything. And he wonders why he's never felt this protective of Mariana or Jesus. He thinks for a while and he thinks that it's because she has been through hell, that no one should have to go through, and he doesn't want her to go through that anymore.

Callie is still tossing and turning in her sleep. He gently consoles her by softly caressing her cheeks and soothingly whispers in his most caring voice, "Callie. You're safe. Please listen to me: you're safe."

Eventually Callie stops turning and slowly opens her eyes, to which he is grateful. Her eyes are all red and puffy, her clothes are drenched in sweat and there are still fresh years running down her eyes. His heart breaks.

She looks around, and the finally spots Brandon, she looks away from him, not wanting to see pity in his eyes. She gets her voice back, "what happened?" she tries to get rid of the tears.

He says, "I was eating a bowl of cereal, I heard this whimper and next thing you know, you're whimpering in your sleep. I assumed you were having a nightmare."

Callie nods her head, "Okay. Well... thanks." She says, unsure of what to say next because she has never let anyone see her nightmares.

So, she goes back to the cold, hard Callie. The one she uses almost every day, "thanks again... I'm going back to sleep. No need to worry about me. Night." and she turns to the back of the couch, so her head isn't facing his.

He sighs sadly, knowing that he would get this kind of reaction from her. He really wants to help her, to comfort her, but he doesn't know how if she won't let him in. "Alright Callie. Night." he gets up, but then like a ghost whispers, "If you ever want to tell me what your nightmare was about; I'm just in the kitchen." He goes back into the kitchen and finishes his bowl of cereal.

Around 20 minutes has passed, and he's getting tired. He yawns and makes his way towards his bedroom. He looks into the living room to see Callie asleep. He smiles at her before making his way up the stairs. When he hears Callie whisper, "Brandon?"

He stops in his tracks and makes his way towards her. "Mhm." he says nonchalantly, hoping Callie would open up to him.

"Thanks again for... comforting me. You're one of the first people to ever experience my nightmares." She says, still not looking at him.

"No problem." and then he asks, "How many of them did you have? And what are they about? You don't have to tell me of you don't want to."

Callie looks at him, and sees in his eyes, not pity but... Sympathy for her. And she decides to let him get to know her a bit more.

"I've had many of them. Even when I was young. When I was in the foster care and went to different families, they would always look at me like I'm a freak. And then my foster dad, the one who got arrested, would beat me." She shrugs her shoulder, acting like it's no big deal. When in reality he knows it probably tears her from the inside out.

"He beat you for having a nightmare? What a jerk. I'm sorry, Callie." He means it really, because no father (if he could call them that) would ever beat his child for having a small nightmare.

"It's okay. I don't want your pity." she says, because honestly she doesn't. She's already gotten enough pity stares to last a lifetime.

"Okay, Callie. Thanks for sharing that with me." He says with most gratitude, honored that she opened up to him.

She smiles, the turns away, but doesn't say anything. He kisses her cheek before going up the stairs.

He pauses in the doorway and hears Callie whisper, you're welcome."

And he goes to bed with a smile on his face, dreaming of a certain brown haired girl, with a sad smile.

* * *

**OMG! I really hope people like it, and if you don't, please tell me what I could do better :)**


End file.
